godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Omega Shenron Vs Bills/Shao Kahn Vs Thor
Plot This the second faceoff I made with two of my poll characters fighting to the death vote to see who you thinks gonna win. Polls Who would win Shao Kahn Thor Who would lose Shao Kahn Thor Shao Kahn Shao Kahn is the evil ruler of Outworld, conqueror of worlds.Oddly enough in a manner similar to Raiden's assignment to Earth, the Elder Gods personally selected Kahn to protect the rather bleak realm of Outworld,Shao Kahn became the chief advisor to Outworld´s ancient ruler the Dragon King Onaga. Together they began a war spanning the multiverse, conquering the other realms of existence one by one.But Kahn does not like sharing power, and soon poisoned Onaga, taking the emperor´s throne as his own.He now rules Outworld with an iron fist, and a giant maul: the Wrath Hammer. He can summon this monstrous sledgehammer out of thin air to finish foes in secondsHe is a master of the dark arts, and often uses his magic to enhance his lethal attacks or create energy constructs of weapons, just as deadly as the real thing. He has even used his sorcery to manipulate and erase the minds of others.Shao Kahn is well versed in two variants of Chinese Kung Fu: Tai Tzu and Lui He, which generally focus on powerful strikes and solid defense.He mixes these arts with his magic for a move set that´s all about absolutely obliterating his opponent. He rams people with charging spikes, and even shoots fireballs from his mouth, and laser beams from his eyes.And if his opponent gains the upper hand, he can deflect any kind of projectiles back with his mystical Emperor´s Shield.And of course he always finishes his fights with a brutal fatality,His endurance and longevity stems from his ability to steal the souls of others. Devouring a soul grants him longer life and the inherited power attributed to the victim. He is not a perfect conqueror, as he is restricted to the rules set by the Elder Gods. In order to invade a realm, Kahn´s chosen warriors must defeat the defenders ten times in a row in the form of a tournament of Mortal Kombat. But his proudest accomplishment is his takover of Edenia, the most powerful and respected realm of all. And as trophies for this victory, Kahn took Edenia's queen and princess, as his own wife and daughter. Abilities Shao Kahn is extremely powerful, able to utilize superhuman strength and magic. He wields the powerful Wrath Hammer, which can send opponents flying with one strike and he seems to have some knowledge in cloning, as seen in Deadly Alliance he can clone himself but his clone is only half as powerful as him. Shao Kahn's moves include a powerful shoulder barge, a green star like fire ball that he fires from his facial area, an uppercut that both generates a shield against projectiles and knocks opponents off their feet, and a rising knee attack that generates a streak behind him. Also every time he control a realm he steal most of its inhabitants soul giving all their abilities Shao kahn hammer by ricardocoutinho-d50n85h.jpg|Wrath Hammer untitled25.png|Shao Kahn Sword emperor shield.png|Emperor Shield Thor For Odin's son was conceived between the Mother of All Things, with the intent of creating the strongest man in the universe. He can lift over a 1000,000 tons, fly at supersonic speeds, never feel exhaustion, survive the vacuum of space, and talk with frogs. He´s immune to poison, burns and electrocution, and can survive the heat of the Sun, or even a planet-bursting explosion. Well, I guess that's what happens when god bangs the Earth.While Thor is not invulnerable,he is augmented by his godly status and a fraction of the all-powerful Odin Force sealed within Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer.Mjolnir is mystically bound to Thor, and obeys him as if it is alive. And if it were any larger, it would be too heavy to wield. It was forged by dwarves using the core of a dying star, which went supernova and killed all the dinosaurs.Mjolnir can only be wielded by Thor.Although there is a work-around. Red Hulk once carried the hammer into space because Thor was still holding onto itBut McMjolnir is not the only thing in Thor's arsenal. He wears the Belt of Strength which, surprise, doubles his already powerful might.,And naturally, as the god of thunder, Thor can manipulate the weather. Storms, tornadoes, the wind, he can even summon deadly bolts of lightning.Thor has fought and defeated many of the most powerful warriors in the Marvel universe.He mastered enough martial arts to box Captain America to a standstill, and even overpowered the Hulk. Although, in the past he could lose his powers when separated from his hammer.But through some convoluted magic aburdity, this is no longer a problem. In fact, he has no specific physical weaknesses, though he suffers from a superiority complex. Arrogant and eager to fight, he sometimes ignores even the most perceptible risks. Abilities Thor is arguably the mightiest Asgardian (except for Odin) and the most powerful Avenger. Thor can easily lift incredible weights and show stronger physical resistance than the average human.Asgradians posses a super dense skin that can resist heavy arms fire, most toxins, energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces.Thor's Asgardian heritage posses rituals to maintain life for thousands of years and to age far slower than the average human.Also Combine with his hammer he can have superhuman flight,control weather and do weather manipulation,transport in different dimensions and communicate with animals mainly frogs. 26644-Thor-s-Hammer-large.jpg|Mjolnir untitled50000.png|Belt of Strenght Images032F5VJV.jpg|Lightning Strike Category:Blog posts